It's In His DNA
by Dreampainter97
Summary: A 2p!USUK fluffy drabble by my friend. Al (2p!America) can't seem to figure out quite why he is so head over heels for Oliver (2p!England), considering they are polar opposites. Songfic. Rated T for Al's pottymouth.


It's In his DNA

USUK Oneshot Drabble

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, nor the song, nor the storyline. All rights go to Himaruya Hidekaz, Little Mix and my friend (who now wishes to be called SpiritWolf when I address her). She made this, I did not. She is also the one who wrote "Oliver's Lament," which I posted. Credit goes to her. She wanted me to write this, I did not steal it. Rated T for 2p!America's pottymouth. A note from SpiritWolf:**

I do not own Al/2P!America, Oliver/2P!England or anything Hetalia related (except my America plushy at home). I also do not own the song DNA. DNA belongs to Little Mix and Hetalia belongs to Himaruya. There is my disclaimer. Onto the story my dear readers.  
…

Al looked down at the pink-blonde man asleep in his arms. He couldn't help the small smile that graced his lips as he watched the man breathe in a slow, relaxed manner, showing that his dreams were free of nightmares. The man that lay sleeping in his arms…was none other than Oliver Kirkland. It is a bit hard to believe since their personalities were close to being polar opposites, but it was Oliver nonetheless.

After making sure that Oliver was fully asleep, Al picked him up bridal-style and carried him upstairs to the bedroom. He gently placed the man in bed and covered him with the blanket, kissing his forehead before heading downstairs. Al sat on the couch and ran a hand through his hair, sighing a bit. "I still don't understand it. How am I attracted to him? He and I are so different in nearly every single way, yet I can't bear the thought of not being with him. I don't fucking get it at all."

Wanting to get his mind off of the subject, Al stood and went outside to get some air, being sure to lock the door behind him. He was very protective of Oliver, and he knew that Oliver couldn't protect himself as well as he normally could when he was half-asleep. After making sure the door was locked, Al began walking down the sidewalk, the cold fall air stinging his cheeks slightly, turning them a light pink. He fixed his bomber jacket and breathed in the air, feeling it sting his lungs in a way that woke him up a bit more.

After about a half an hour of walking, Al stopped in a park and looked up at the stars, the question plaguing his mind once more. '_Why do I love him so much if we are so opposite in every way? Why is it that I can't bear the thought of him being hurt or the thought of leaving him? What is it about him that makes him so…So…Irresistable?'_ These questions ran around Al's head nonstop, causing him to rub his temples to prevent a headache from forming. "Okay, okay. Get it together, Al. You can figure this out, you just need to think it through fully. It shouldn't be that hard to figure out."

Al sat against a tree and began to think, a song popping into his head that listed everything almost perfectly. It was so perfect that he couldn't resist singing it to himself to help himself relax.

"It's the blue in his eyes that helps me see the future,

Fingerprints that leave me covered for days,

Yeah, hey, yeah…

Now I don't have any first degree,

But I know what he does to me.

No need to work it out.

It's so familiar, oh…

And my heart won't beat again

If I can't feel him in my veins.

No need to question.

I already know.

It's in his DNA, D-D-DNA…

It's in his DNA.

And he just takes my breath away,

B-B-Breath away, I feel it every day…"

Al suddenly stopped singing and hit his forehead with his hand. "Man, I'm such an idiot…Why am I trying to explain this? It's just how he is, it's as simple as that!" Al stood up and fixed his jacket, putting his sunglasses up on his head. "Better get back to that little guy…I know he freaks out if I'm not there."

Al then headed home, going back into the bedroom when he got back. Thankfully, Oliver was still fast asleep. He took off his boots and carefully got back into bed, trying not to wake up Oliver. Al pulled Oliver close to him and kissed his forehead, causing the Brit to stir.

Oliver opened his eyes and looked up at Al sleepily, a small smile forming on his lips. "Hi, Al… ~"

Al chuckled a little and ruffled the man's hair. "Hey…Sorry for wakin' ya, Ollie."

Oliver just cuddled closer to Al, a small giggle escaping him. "It's fine…You feel cold. Were you outside?"

Al sighed and held Oliver closer. "Yeah, but I'm fine. I just had to think something through. It's nothin' important, though, so don't worry too much about it."

Oliver simply smiled and kissed Al's cheek before lying his head on the brunette's chest. "Alrighty then…"

Al kissed the top of Oliver's head. "Ollie, I love you."

Oliver let out a tired giggle at the comment. "I love you too, Al…"

AUTHOR'S NOTE FROM DREAMPAINTER:

This was written by my friend, who likes to be called SpiritWolf on this site to prevent her real name from being revealed. She doesn't have an account, so she hands me stuff to post for her. I'm really sorry to my subscribers for not posting anything at all, but I'm afraid I've lost all of my access time when I joined the choir for my church and joined the National Honor Society. I'm currently working on something now, and Pineapplebombgirl has been motivating me to continue my You Must First Hurt Before You Are Comforted. I'm trying! QAQ

A note from "SpiritWolf":

Again, I own nothing of this, characters or lyrics. I only own the idea. ^^ That's all I have to say. SpiritWolf out, seeya guys later!


End file.
